


Davina Moves On

by DifferentPerspective



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cami is still alive, Davina is sad, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feet, First time writing, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kol left davina, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy little witch, Sorta anyway coz i guess vampires r dead, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentPerspective/pseuds/DifferentPerspective
Summary: Davina is destroyed. Kol the love of her life has ditched her and left her alone in New Orleans. She turns to her best friend, Cami. However when the shoes start coming off, Cami begins to feel something new towards the perfect little witch...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've loved reading fanfic for a while and so I decided to try writing. I'm writing more fanfics that I don't see very often and pairings that I guess I really like. So please bear in mind this is my first time writing and is more based around what I like, not around what seems to be popular.

It was a stormy Thursday night in the quarter, and Davina was in desperate need of a drink; and a chat. Rousseaus was the only place she could think of where she wanted to be. The Hollow had brought her back, but Kol was a changed man. He no longer loved or wanted Davina, no matter how much she wanted him. He longed to feel him inside of her once again. To feel the pleasure only her true love could bring to her. 

She finally arrived, just a little past 1AM, and well after midweek closing time. Cami was wiping down the bar. She initially was startled by the sound of the heels of Davina's knee high, skin tight black boots clicking along the ground.  
"Dammit D I really wish you would knock before coming in after closing"  
"Sorry Cami, I'm just desperate for a drink"  
"It's okay Hun, sit yourself down"

Cami pulled the bottle of Wild Turkey bourbon from behind the counter and poured two glasses full. Davina cleared hers before Cami even began to drink hers.

"Woah steady on there kiddo! Even I struggle to drink that fast!" 

"Yeah well I guess coming back from the dead really fucking matures a person Cami" Davina quipped, in a particularly disgruntled tone.

"What's wrong D?" Cami said, pouring another one for her clearly upset friend.

"What's wrong Cami? Gee. I don't know. Maybe being brought back from the dead has a profound affect on a young witches mental wellbeing huh? Maybe on top of that, I can't even fucking be with the guy I love, because he doesn't want me anymore. He left without so much as a hug, telling me if I came looking for him I'd regret it. And maybe the fact that I'm so fucking horny I can barely think straight Cami, because masturbation doesn't really do it after 5 years of being dead and longing only 1 man, who won't even give it to me anymore!"

Davina looked down from Cami, who's mouth was agape in shock. When Davina looked back up, she had black lines down her face, where her tears had caused her mascara to run.

"Look Davina, you've obviously been through so much, and I understand how it feels to lose the love of your life. Hell when Klaus left me it felt like a part of me died. But don't forget I'm a trained therapist, as well as your best friend. And while Kol may not be glad to have you back, I am and I'm here to help you with whatever you need"

Davina cracked a small smile and sniffled, wiping her tears away as she moved towards Cami to hug her. The embrace was warm and loving, and despite her damp, rain covered clothes clinging to her skin, it almost felt like home. 

"Now," Cami said, breaking the hug, to Davina's dismay.  
"Why don't we take this bottle of Whiskey and head back to mine?"

"Sounds like a plan" Davina replied, with a slight hint of happiness in her voice. 

"Okay, I just need to lock up and grab my stuff and then we can head off" 

"Sounds good, I'll just head to the bathroom and get my face cleared up"


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived just a little past 1:45AM. The storm was still raging above New Orleans, much to Davina's dismay. She was wearing her favorite black dress. A gift from Kol before she died. God, that felt like a lifetime ago for Davina  
'although it kind of was...'  
Her train if thought was interrupted by Cami 

"ahem, Davina. I know it's raining out there but you gotta get out sometime you know"

"what? Um yeah, yeah, coming" Davina replied almost absent mindedly. 

They quickly climbed out of the 3-door Renault Clio, that Cami had owned for what felt like forever, and ran into the building. They climbed the stairs to Cami's apartment in an awkward silence, only the heels of Davina's gorgeous suede boots, now dampened by the rain and the worn out soles of Cami's old white converse hitting the bare stone stairs cut through the silence. Well, that and the sound of rain and thunder.

Cami wasted no time unlocking the door to her apartment which turned out to be a lot bigger than Davina expected.

"Well, it isn't much but it's home. Of course I could just compel myself a new house but it just doesn't feel right" Cami explained, taking off her wet lo-top Converse to reveal slim size 8 feet, covered in pristine white ankle socks. The socks were so tight they revealed pretty much every detail about her beautiful feet, from the fairly low arch in her soles to her short and thick, yet extremely well proportioned toes covered in a light blue polish, just visible beneath the cotton of her socks.

Davina made a sound that suggested she heard what Cami said, but couldn't find the effort to respond as she sat down on the white leather couch and began to unzip her skin tight black boots.

This began to excite Cami as, from a very young age, she knew she was attracted to Women as well as Men, but she was particularly enthralled by a gorgeous pair of women's feet. Something about a well kept, beautiful woman's foot made something click inside of Cami, and as a vampire, this sense was heightened. 

The anticipation was taking over Cami and Davina took what seemed like forever to peel back the zip, which seemed to catch every couple of centimetres, down the length of her gorgeous tanned legs. Cami had to use every ounce of restraint to not super speed over there and rip the boot clean off and swallow the foot whole. It was tempting, yet she had to resist. For someone who had forever to live, patience was something that still seemed to escape Cami, who could not take her eyes off the young 19 (if she's not counting the years she was dead) year olds hands.

Davina finally got the annoying zip down and pulled out her sleek bare foot. Davina hated to wear socks. She found them pointless and uncomfortable and only owned about three pairs.

Cami began to feel a heat between her legs as Davina felt inbetween her perfect toes, covered in a pristine black polish. It looked new, like it had only been done that very day. The foot looked like a size 6 and were so cute. Her bare right leg from her upper thigh down was sending Camille absolutely wild.

Then Davina did something that almost sent Cami over the edge.  
As she turned to reach her other boot from her sat down position she left her right leg on the floor and lifted her left onto the couch. Cami couldn't help but look, not at her foot but between her legs. The fabric of her short black dress was stretched by the gap in her legs and Cami could see straight through to her panties. Or rather, lack thereof.

Davina felt very much the same about panties as she did about socks. They were pointless and uncomfortable also, and so she chose to go commando most of the time. If course while wearing tight jeans she would wear a comfortable pair of boxer shorts to prevent chaffing, but she usually wore dresses.

Cami couldn't pull herself away from the sight of the witches lips, perfectly pink and well shaped.

"Um, Cami?" Davina muttered, as she peeled off her left boot, throwing it to the floor nonchalantly.

Camille broke out of her trance when Davina finally turned and planted her left foot next to her right foot, and then reclined. 

"Yeah sorry I was distracted" Cami explained, shaking her head away from Davina's perfect pussy and to the TV.


End file.
